


Шаг назад

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинни борется с врагами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг назад

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — GredAndForge.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними и/или достигшими возраста согласия.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Гриффиндора.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Джинни плохо видит в темноте.

Невилл тихо дышит за спиной, и его почти бесшумные шаги — сейчас одно из самых необходимых умений в Хогвартсе — кажутся ей топотом. Как, впрочем, и её собственные.

Пока они крадутся по пустым коридорам, прикрываясь только Дезиллюминационным, Джинни думает, что бродить по ночному Хогвартсу вовсе не так весело, как представлялось со слов Гарри: всё внутри натянуто и дрожит, и каждый шаг проверяется носком туфли.

Возможно, это потому, что у них с Невиллом нет мантии-невидимки.

Или потому, что бродить ночью, стараясь не нарваться на профессоров-Пожирателей — вообще не очень весело.

Хогвартс всё же красив — точно так же, как когда она была на первом курсе: лунный свет, проходящий через фигурные решётки окон, расчерчивает камни пола, как мозаику, латы поблёскивают в своих нишах, сложив перчатки на навершиях мечей, от стен идёт многолетнее и почти незаметное дружелюбное тепло. Джинни старается не наступать на чёрные линии теней: тогда всё обязательно будет хорошо, и больше не будет этого странного ощущения — как будто дома ты выбралась на кухню стащить печенья, а привычный и безобидный домашний упырь вдруг напал на тебя.

На повороте к директорскому кабинету Невилл что-то замечает и дёргает Джинни за рукав к стене. Моментом позже она вспоминает, что именно здесь их должна встретить Луна — и тёплая рука наугад касается её плеча: похоже, в темноте Луна видит не лучше Джинни.

— Идём?

Джинни вздрагивает от шёпота Невилла: это первое слово с тех пор, как они выбрались из гостиной Гриффиндора.

Они с Луной не отвечают: незачем.

У директорского кабинета светло и пусто, — огромное окно с витражным фениксом отбрасывает крылатую тень на стену — и горгулья, охраняющая лестницу, лениво приоткрывает один глаз, когда замечает их даже под Дезиллюминационным.

— Пароль? — негромко скрипит она, но кажется, что это слышал весь этаж, и Джинни подавляет лёгкий щекочущий страх. Пароль они надеялись подобрать на месте — или просто что-то придумать, — и теперь эта идея кажется ей дурацкой.

Луна шарит по карманам и наконец достаёт бумажку с корявым столбиком слов на ней. Горгулья милостиво кивает, отодвигаясь и тут же засыпая снова.

— Слышала, как Кэрроу ныл Снейпу, что тот слишком часто меняет пароли, и он не успевает их запомнить, — объясняет она в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Джинни. — Потом просто призвала из его кармана список.

Даже в темноте видно, как краснеет Невилл, и Джинни еле подавляет смешок.

Винтовая лестница тем временем замирает перед дверью кабинета. Дверь открывается легко, и Джинни тут же просовывает в неё палочку, накладывая невербальное на портреты, а потом входит внутрь, мысленно повторяя: ничего не трогать, забрать меч и махнуть отсюда. Луна и Невилл пробираются за ней.

Вся стена с портретами затянута белой дымкой, сквозь которую они никого не увидят. Немного успокоившись, Джинни оглядывает кабинет. Он совсем не изменился: кажется, что Дамблдор просто ненадолго вышел; при мыслях об этом слева под рёбра будто втыкается тонкая острая игла, и от центра укола расползается разъедающая ненависть к Снейпу. Покачнувшись от неожиданности, Джинни обходит столик с какими-то серебристыми приборами; они будто светятся в темноте, и мимоходом она замечает там старый потрёпанный вредноскоп, в котором мелькает только одна тень — кажется, она не то обхватывает себя руками, не то указывает на себя, но Джинни не до разглядываний.

За директорским столом блестит большой прозрачный короб.

Они собираются возле него. Меч под стеклом тускло блестит в темноте, и капли рубинов на рукояти притягивают взгляд.

— Приготовьтесь, — еле слышно шепчет Невилл, и они отходят на пару шагов назад, прикрываясь щитовыми чарами. — Диффиндо.

Крышка разлетается фонтаном осколков и с оглушительным звоном осыпается под ноги; Джинни хватает меч и, хрустя стеклом под ногами, мчится к двери, тихо вылетая на спиральную лестницу и запоздало понимая, что пока вроде бы никто за ними не гонится.

— Ты первая, — шепчет она Луне.

Луна кивает и вдруг обнимает их с Невиллом. Мгновением позже лестница уже движется, увозя её: на случай провала кто-то должен вернуться к себе в безопасности и повторить попытку, — так они решили все вместе пару дней назад, — а на рейвенкловца подумают меньше.

Прислонившись к стене, Джинни мысленно считает до ста восьмидесяти. Трёх минут Луне должно хватить, чтобы оказаться подальше отсюда.

Вокруг по-прежнему тихо, и, выдохнув, она неловко прижимает меч к себе крепче — он лёгкий, но довольно длинный, и хорошо бы не цеплять им стены. Лестница медленно едет вниз.

Джинни смотрит под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о последнюю ступеньку, когда она втянется в пол.

— Фините Инкантатем.

У подножия лестницы, нацелив на них палочку, стоит Снейп — в своей обычной чёрной мантии, как будто и не спал.

— Мистер Лонгботтом и мисс Уизли. Какая неприятная встреча.

Джинни замирает, оцепеневшая, и чувствует, как сзади так же застывает Невилл. Сначала она вяло думает, что Снейп обездвижил их, а потом рубин с рукояти колет ладонь, и дышать становится легче: она не под заклятием, а просто испугалась.

Снейп с видимым удовольствием смотрит в их белые лица:

— Вы будете наказаны завтра же — и радуйтесь, что Лорд не желает проливать чистую кровь. За мной и в гостиную.

По губам Джинни проходит едва заметная судорога. Стащить меч Гриффиндора из директорского кабинета — совсем не то же самое, что натаскать печенья с кухни, но домашний упырь всё-таки напал, став ещё одним внешним врагом, и хочется просто расплакаться от злости и обиды, но нельзя.

Снейп разворачивается, подзывая их рукой.

Джинни перехватывает меч и залепляет Снейпу рукоятью в голову.

С глухим звуком удара он мешком падает вниз, взмётывая чёрную ткань, и открывшиеся потёртые ботинки смотрят носками друг на друга. Джинни смотрит на ботинки и хихикает, а потом снова и снова; Невилл неловко и безрезультатно встряхивает её за плечи, замахивается дрожащей рукой — и Джинни тут же перестаёт смеяться, примериваясь в ответ мечом. Она трясёт головой:

— Прости. Это было… неожиданно.

— Да уж, — отвечает Невилл, глубоко дыша и глядя на Снейпа. — Ч-что теперь с ним делать?

— Пока — деть куда-нибудь, — пожимает плечами Джинни.

Руки покрываются гусиной кожей, — в коридоре холоднее, чем раньше, — мышцы сведены, и она невольно приподнимается на пальцах, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить лёгкость и подъём, плещущиеся внутри. Пальцы, до сих пор сжимающие меч, слегка дрожат, но она почти спокойна.

— Нам конец.

— Угу. Давай его хотя бы заслужим? Чтоб было честно.

Глаза Невилла расширяются и, кажется, мерцают в темноте; пока он думает над предложением, Джинни подкрадывается к Снейпу с мечом наперевес, но он и так в глубокой отключке. Она сгребает ворот его мантии, жирные пряди волос скользят по руке, и это заставляет вспомнить про Мобиликорпус.

Кабинет директора ближе всего, но Джинни не может заставить себя вернуться туда.

В итоге они снова крадутся по коридору: где-то недалеко, где пряталась Луна, был заброшенный класс. Джинни дёргается каждый раз, когда Снейп, плывущий между ними, попадает в пятна света, и старается не оборачиваться.

Незапертая дверь тихо скрипит, и в нос ударяет тяжёлый пыльный запах. Невилл сдавленно чихает.

— На стол его куда-нибудь, — машет Джинни Невиллу; от движения палочки Снейп болтается в воздухе вверх-вниз. — Коллопортус.

Дверь захлопывается. Глаза окончательно привыкают к темноте, — впрочем, от больших витражных окон достаточно света. За спиной Снейп тяжело приземляется на один из беспорядочно расставленных столов, и Джинни, из интереса открыв пыльный шкаф в углу, фыркает: судя по куче битой стеклянной посуды внутри, когда-то здесь было зельеварение.

— Ступефай!

Джинни резко оборачивается: Невилл стоит, направив палочку на Снейпа, который лежит лицом вниз, неловко повернув голову набок.

— Он пошевелился.

— Инкарцеро, — решает подстраховаться Джинни. — Экспеллиармус.

— Как думаешь, он отдаст нас Кэрроу? — медленно спрашивает Невилл.

— Чего бы он иначе так радовался?

Джинни прокручивает палочку Снейпа в пальцах, разглядывая гладкое чёрное дерево, и зло добавляет:

— Ну и пусть у него будет равноценный повод, да?

Криво улыбнувшись, Невилл кивает:

— Нам-то уже какая разница.

***

— Эннервейт!

Очнувшись, Снейп встречается взглядом с Джинни и открывает рот, из которого не вырывается ни звука. Он пытается дёрнуться, но Инкарцеро удалось на славу.

— Чёртов урод, — вдруг с отчаянием шипит Невилл. — Круцио!

Слабый красный луч бьёт Снейпа в плечо и исчезает, не причинив ему видимого вреда; в глазах Снейпа — чистая ярость и что-то, похожее на жалость. Джинни не выдерживает и без замаха бьёт его в скулу. Звук удара неожиданно тяжёлый и глухой, и ощущение встречи костяшек с кожей действительно странное — Джинни не уверена, что хочет это повторить.

Она судорожно думает, что делать, если бить Снейпа не хочется, а Круцио не выходит.

— Диффиндо.

Заклинание рассекает чёрную мантию по всей длине. Тяжёлые края опадают в стороны, открывая сюртук и штаны с блестящими пятнами на лопатках и заднице. Джинни морщится и повторяет:

— Диффиндо! Диффиндо!

Сюртук, штаны и рубашка тоже рвутся пополам. Снейп безрезультатно дёргается в верёвках снова и снова.

— Джинни?

Невилл глядит на неё большими глазами. Джинни снова переводит взгляд на сероватые трусы, подцепляет край кончиком палочки Снейпа и рассекает. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, и Джинни всё-таки смотрит на Невилла.

— Может, просто так и оставим? — неуверенно предлагает он.

Первые пару секунд ей хочется кивнуть и остановиться, но врагов вокруг слишком много для неё, и один лежит прямо перед ней, и нужно что-то сделать, чтобы доказать себе: она сильнее, она тоже враг им.

Она отчаянно пытается убедить себя, что Снейп сейчас — самый опасный враг, а с такими нельзя оставлять всё на полпути.

Она вспоминает, как Невилл однажды пришёл от Кэрроу, — заплывший глаз и рана от виска до подбородка; шрам, наверное, останется навсегда, — быстро, как-то сжимаясь прошёл через гостиную и скрылся в спальне.

После он почти не боялся.

Джинни замахивается чёрной палочкой, которую приходится ощутимо заставлять, и невидимый хлыст оставляет полосу поперёк задницы Снейпа; в темноте на бледном фоне полоса выглядит слишком тёмной, и чтобы сгладить это, она замахивается ещё раз и ещё. Снейп вздрагивает и дёргает головой, но из-за Силенцио не прорывается ни звука. Очередной удар прочерчивает свою полосу, и Джинни оборачивается: Невилл тоже взмахивает палочкой, сжимая свободную руку в кулак. Его лицо попадает ровно в пятно света и выглядит неестественно белым.

Джинни бьёт ещё раз, прицеливаясь и попадая ровно между ягодиц, но Снейп даже не шевелится, только мышцы напрягаются и сразу расслабляются, будто растекаясь.

Она обходит стол и разворачивает лицо Снейпа к себе. Снейп издевательски спокойно смотрит на неё, и Джинни закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как в голове взрывается кипящий шар, а потом всё внутри леденеет.

Она открывает глаза и снова смотрит на Снейпа, и его взгляд меняется на настороженный и внимательный.

Чувствуя, как её лицо кривится в какой-то странной широкой улыбке, Джинни загоняет ему в рот рукоять его же палочки.

Снейп мычит и мотает головой, но Джинни просто суёт палочку ещё глубже, пока он не давится, а на глазах не выступают слёзы. Она понимает, что они не настоящие, просто рефлекс, и всё равно на них приятно смотреть.

Раздаётся ещё один звук удара, и Снейп сжимает зубы; краем сознания Джинни думает, что на резной двусторонней рукоятке наверняка остались следы.

— Оближите вашу палочку как следует, профессор, — советует она, — иначе сделаете себе хуже.

Джинни удовлетворённо улыбается, замечая, как расширяются глаза Снейпа, когда он понимает. Под звуки хлыста Невилла Снейп изо всех сил пытается вытолкнуть палочку изо рта, но Джинни крепко держит свободный конец.

— Ладно, как хотите.

Палочка с влажным чпоканьем выдёргивается. Джинни возвращается к Невиллу; задница и часть спины Снейпа уже однотонно тёмного цвета, кое-где поблёскивает кровь, и Джинни сжимает одну из ягодиц, отводя в сторону и впиваясь ногтями. Стараясь не смотреть на чёрные волосы, она вгоняет в анус сразу всю рукоятку палочки, и его края подворачиваются, сопротивляясь, но Джинни сильнее.

Снейп рвётся и опять мычит. Невилл смотрит, как Джинни рывками двигает палочкой, всё резче и резче, пока рука не начинает уставать. Спустя сколько-то минут она обнаруживает себя тупо разглядывающей вялый член Снейпа и дёргающей палочку вперёд-назад.

Это далеко не так интересно, как казалось.

Махнув рукой, Джинни оставляет палочку в заднице Снейпа.

— Бедная палочка, — хмыкает Невилл.

— В конце концов, это с ней он убил Дамблдора, так что и Снейп, и его палочка это заслужили, — отрезает она.

Пора бы это заканчивать.

Она вдруг вспоминает мелькнувшую во вредноскопе странно знакомую тень. Интересно, кто это был?

Наверное, Волдеморт. Или Снейп. Или кто-то из Кэрроу.

Джинни последний раз смотрит Снейпу в лицо — и в ответ Снейп пусто смотрит сквозь неё.

Вместе с тошнотой в животе ворочается странное ледяное ощущение — такое же, как было на первом курсе где-то глубоко-глубоко, когда она растерянно смотрела на испачканные в светящейся краске руки.

— Круцио, — говорит Джинни, просто чтобы проверить, и Снейп хрипит, натягивая верёвки до треска, и обмякает, когда она отводит палочку в сторону, поворачиваясь к Невиллу.

— Пойдём, наверное.

Невилл кивает и кажется таким же спокойным — скорей всего, он просто тоже знает, что вряд ли они доживут до конца курса, думает Джинни и взмахивает палочкой:

— Фините Инкантатем.

Верёвки исчезают. Снейп остаётся лежать, руки и ноги безвольно свешиваются со стола.

Не дожидаясь, пока он соберётся, Джинни поднимает с пола меч Гриффиндора, тянет Невилла за собой, и они выходят из класса.

***

Недалеко от гостиной они натыкаются на кого-то.

— Так-так, и кто у нас тут, детишки? — ухмыляется Алекто Кэрроу.

От неё едва заметно пахнет потом и дешёвой выпивкой, и когда она различает в темноте Джинни и Невилла, её мерзостная улыбка расползается, обнажая кривые зубы. Ещё сильнее вдавливая в ладонь рубины меча Гриффиндора, Джинни шагает вперёд.

Ей совсем не страшно — и Кэрроу, кажется, даже не замечает, как делает крохотный шаг назад.


End file.
